Wind
by Deiya
Summary: Naruto s'adresse à Gaara. Très court et inrésumable... yaoi NarutoGaara, songfic.


**Titre :** Wind

**Auteur :** Deiya

**Genre :** ma première song-fic, yaoi, POV Naruto

**Résumé :** Naruto s'adresse à Gaara.

**Couple :** GaaraXNaruto

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto est encore et toujours l'heureux propriétaire de Naruto. Quant à la chanson, c'est _Wind_ d'Akeboshi. C'est d'ailleurs un des génériques de l'animé de Naruto. Une musique très spéciale et très romantique, j'adore !

**Note :** Cette fic n'est pas très drôle… j'espère qu'on ne voit pas que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des trucs sérieux ! J'ai essayé de retranscrire l'ambiance de la chanson, mélancolique et romantique mais optimiste malgré tout, c'est pas de la tarte !

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize._

_Motivate your anger to make them all realize._

_Climbing the mountain, never coming down._

_Break into the contents, never falling down._

_(Cultive ta faim avant d'idéaliser._

_Motive ta colère pour leur faire tous comprendre._

_Grimpant la montagne, sans jamais en redescendre._

_Enfonce-toi dans le contenu, sans jamais tomber.)_

Ne te préoccupe pas d'amour ou d'amitié. Cultive ta soif de sang. Montre ta colère. Montre leur à tous que tu es imbattable. Implacable. Tu seras au sommet. Personne ne te regardera sans crainte. Et jamais tu ne tomberas à terre. Car tu es Shukaku. Car tu es un monstre.

C'est ce qu'on t'a dit. C'est ce que tu as fini par penser.

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,_

_Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door._

_A man railed at me twice though, ut I didn't care._

_Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_(Mon genou tremble encore, comme lorsque j'avais douze ans,_

_Me faufilant hors de la classe par la porte de derrière,_

_Un homme me cria dessus deux fois, mais je ne m'en souciais pas,_

_Attendre, c'est perdre du temps, pour des gens comme moi.)_

Je me souviens, j'étais seul, j'étais triste. J'étais un incapable qui ne suivait pas en classe. J'étais celui que tout le monde disputait, que tout le monde détestait. Je fuyais, je n'y faisait pas attention. Ou du moins j'essayais.

J'étais un démon. J'étais un monstre.

C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Je l'ai accepté.

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_(N'essaie pas de vivre si sagement._

_Ne pleure pas car tu as raison._

_Ne sèche pas tes larmes avec des mensonges ou des peurs,_

_Car tu finiras par te haïr.)_

Je n'ai jamais été sage, mais j'ai beaucoup pleuré. Longtemps. Pour terminer, j'aurais pu me haïr. Et pourtant,… L'amitié m'a sauvé.

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_(N'essaie pas de vivre si sagement._

_Ne pleure pas car tu as raison._

_Ne sèche pas tes larmes avec des mensonges ou des peurs,_

_Car tu finiras par te haïr.)_

Tu es trop sérieux, ton regard est trop triste. Je ne vois pas tes larmes mais je peux les entendre, elles résonnent dans mon cœur. Ne pleure pas, je t'en supplie… Ne te laisse pas être submergé par tes peurs, ne te berce pas de faux raisonnements… Si tu continues ainsi, tu pourrais bien finir par te haïr…

_You say, "Dreams are dreams._

_I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."_

_You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."_

_(Tu as dit : "Les rêves ne sont que des rêves,_

_Je ne jouerai plus à l'imbécile."_

_Tu as dit : "Car je n'ai pas encore perdu mon âme.")_

Tu as dit : "A quoi bon rêver ? Personne ne m'aimera jamais." Tu ne veux plus y croire, tu ne veux plus te faire des illusions, tu ne veux plus voir tes espoirs déçus. Parce que ça fait trop mal. A chaque fois.

Alors tu n'aimes que toi, tu ne te bats que pour toi. Tu veux croire que tu peux te passer des autres, tu veux que la douleur disparaisse, tu veux pouvoir te sentir vivant. Parce que c'est plus simple comme ça.

Te voir ainsi… me fait souffrir…

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down._

_Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom._

_Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing._

_(Prends ton temps, bébé, ton sang a besoin de ralentir._

_Brise ton âme pour te retrouver avant que tu ne t'assombrisses._

_La peur qui réfléchit crée des ombres de rien, des ombres de rien.)_

Arrête, je t'en prie ! Tout peut encore changer, il ne tient qu'à toi d'en décider, avant de t'enfoncer dans des ténèbres sans retour ! Ce sont tes peurs d'enfant qui créent les ombres qui paralysent ton esprit : balaye-les ! Il te suffit d'un geste, d'une pensée !

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road,_

_'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._

_(Tu es encore aveugle, si tu vois une route courbée,_

_Car il y a toujours un droit chemin vers le point que tu vois.)_

Ne te laisse pas aveugler par tes doutes ! Rejoins-moi ! Vois, je suis là ! Laisse-moi… prendre soin de toi… Laisse-moi… te prendre dans mes bras…J'aimerais tellement… faire quelque chose pour toi… Gaara… je t'aime tellement… Gaara…

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_(N'essaie pas de vivre si sagement._

_Ne pleure pas car tu as raison._

_Ne sèche pas tes larmes avec des mensonges ou des peurs,_

_Car tu finiras par te haïr.)_

Nous ne serons pas sages. Nous ne pleurerons plus, sauf de joie. Il n'y aura pas de mensonges entre nous. Nous n'aurons jamais peur ensemble. Nous nous aimerons toujours. Toujours.

…

Deiya : Personne ne réagit, bizarre…

Naruto (reniflant) : snirfl… C'était trop triste…

Sasuke : Trop guimauve tu veux dire !

Deiya (sourire sournois) : T'es jaloux, Sasu-chan ? Attention…


End file.
